


"Let me help you, hyung."

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: The Bodily Fluid Adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Breast Fucking, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: mark and his best friend donghyuck were together while mark's baby is out with her other dad, jeno. after a little while of them being gone he realizes his mistake once his tits start to hurt, he needs to pump more. but what happens when he can't pump?





	"Let me help you, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you like this short and sweet kinky thing i wrote abt markhyuck ^.^

'ah!' mark winced when hyuck laid his arm over marks chest when the two were cuddling.

'you okay, hyung?' mark nodded.

'i'm good it's just my milk is coming in and the baby isn't here.' hyuck made a noise of realization and then began rubbing marks chest softly.  
  
'no, it's okay! you don't have to! i can just pump again' mark got up and looked around for his pump and then realized he left it in the baby bag jeno had.

he sat down and hyuck said 'what kind of friend would i be if i let you be in pain? let me help you, hyung.'

mark thought 'i guess rubbing them isn't really that bad' it was only when he pulled down marks shirt that mark starts to protest

'but hyung i'm just helping it's okay, jeno won't mind.' hyuck started rubbing and slightly pulling marks puffy wet nipples and little droplets of silky milk came out and get on his finger he licked it off quickly and started really messaging marks chest making streams of breastmilk fall all over his hyung's chest hyucks warm hands were making mark feel weirdly hot as they explored his newly formed breasts

'ah, hyuck.' mark bit his lip as he watched hyuck milk him, but mark was still obviously in some discomfort still so hyuck took it upon himself to start sucking on marks leaking nipples trying to relieve his best friend.

'h-hyuck! what are you doing?!' hyuck ignored marks question and continued sucking at his fast pace. his cheeks quickly filled with milk and he swallowed most of the sweet creamy liquid with a happy hum then brought his mouth up to marks parted lips and spilled the last little bit into the olders mouth.

mark squeaked in surprise but swallowed the milk anyway, hyuck smiled. 'nice, isn't it?' was the only thing he said before sucking on him again.

'please, hyuck, y-you really don't have to.' mark was starting to panic because he could feel himself getting hard at this sight. mark whimpered when hyuck looked up at him with his big doey eyes and plump lips wrapped around his nipple with milk slightly dripping down the edges of his mouth.

hyuck tongue continuously swirled, sucked, and flicked marks nipple until that breast was empty. and mark had to say, it felt really good to have hyucks mouth on him emptying him out.

hyuck moved onto the other breast and he grabbed marks other breast and just played with his nipple and massaged the emptied tit in his hand.

hyuck hummed around marks nipple making him shiver and get a bit harder. the way they were laying luckily hyuck probably wouldn't be able to tell that mark was hard, hyucks body pressed into his side and arm wrapped around him. one of them pinching and twisting his nipples and the other holding onto mark cuddling him close.

mark knew he was really in trouble when he felt hyuck starting to roll his hips against his leg, he could feel how hard he was. mark couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his hard cock trusting onto his thigh.

'fuck, wait, wait.' hyuck pulled away with wet, red lips and looked up at mark with a hungry look in his eyes, a look he'd never seen his best friend have.

'you're hard' hyuck nodded.

'you're hard too, babyboy.' hyuck got closer to marks lips with every word. marks breath sped up until their lips connected, he could taste the sweetness on hyuck's lips and tongue as it explored marks accepting mouth.

mark moaned into the kiss when hyuck started palming him through his jeans and bucked into hyuck's hand.

'I'm so hard, i need something, please.' mark whimpered when he pulled away.

'want me to touch you? won't you be worried jeno won't like that?' he smirked, mark shook his head.

'don't care, please, donghyuck.' donghyuck straddled mark's midriff getting his cock out.

'you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, your tits always look so full and beautiful. i can't wait to fuck them.'

'h-hyuck.' mark said and looked up at the younger man.

  
donghyuck grabbed his tits and pushed them together and slid in between them. they were warm and wet from the milk and hyuck's spit.

'fuck, this feels really good.' donghyuck whimpered, mark's tits we're still leaking milk and the smooth liquid helped hyuck's hot cock glide between marks breasts and provide a beautiful wet noise that drove the two males insane.

whenever hyuck's cock would come close enough mark would give it a little kitten lick or suck on it lightly, pushing hyuck closer to the edge.

  
'you're so good for me mark, such a good, good boy, aren't you?' mark blushed and nodded. 'I can't hear you baby.'

'I'm a good boy, your good boy.'

'that's right, thank you baby.' he does up his hips, he was trusting pretty erratically and he was getting really close. it was the fastest he'd ever gotten that close to cumming before, mark really drove him wild.

'oh god, mark, your tits feel so good around me. gonna cum soon, that okay?' mark nodded frantically, he wanted his cum, he was intoxicated by the thought of tasting hyuck's cum.

'come on hyuckie, cum for me.'

'fuck! mark hyung!' he cried out as he came hard, squirting onto mark's face mostly onto his cheeks but some into his mouth too. mark took a finger and scooped hyuck's cum from his cheeks and sucked it clean. hyuck groaned at that sight, mark looked so beautiful sucking on his finger.

'can we get cleaned up now?' mark asked.

'but i haven't made you cum yet.' hyuck pouted. mark motioned behind him so hyuck looked behind him and saw that his hyung had cum untouched, his cock was laying on his stomach with a trail of cum shot up his lean stomach.

  
'oh my god, mark. that's so fucking hot.' mark blushed again. 'but, yes we should get cleaned up.' he grabbed marks hand and they went to the shower together and cleaned themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> have y'all ever written anything and it was so good you had to stop in the middle and nut? cause that what i had to do with this iabwssjak i hope y'all like this tho cause it's been sitting in my notes for WEEKS 
> 
> xx


End file.
